Total Drama Island: Second Season
by larssie1993
Summary: Chris gets 26 new competitors on camp wawanakwa. Will they get out there alive? Who will win the million? And who is gonna be the next antagonist? Warning rated t for trash talk.
1. Camping is not that fun as before part 1

Hey everybody/hallo allemaal

A/N: I'm Dutch so the name's are mostly Dutch because there name's of people I know if i like them or not. So if my english is a bit stupid it's because i'm dutch. Please review for mispronouncing.

Disclaimer : i do not own TDI

Chapter 1: Camping is not that fun as before.

Chris was standing on the doch with his sly grin as always.

Hey there it's me **Chris Mclean, **and this the second season of Total Drama Island. Last season you saw 22 campers fighting it al out for a hundred thousand dollars. This year 26 teens will compete for 1 Million Dollars. Your probably thinking how the heck we got these teens to compete after the first season, but the first 22 where'nt the only ones with audition tapes so the 26 new ones were still bond to there contracts.

This season we picked people from the same area so the most of them probably know each other. And for the challenges some will be the same and some will be new and more brutal.

Chris hears a boat coming and his grin grew bigger.

And here comes the first camper.

The boat stops and drops of the first camper. Its a girl with dark brown hair that comes over her shoulders and has bleu eyes, she is a bit short and is a bit chubby (yes I know she resembels Beth)with big boobs. She is wearing a bleu T-Shirt and bleu jeans with sneakers. She walks over to Chris

And the First camper is Kelly.

Hey Chris so this is the camp where teens come and go for now reason.

Chris looks at her as if she was Linsey.

Yes that means eliminating them.

You mean killing them(looks scared). You mean your killing me to.

Just walk over to the end of the dock so that the next camper can come over here.

Oké.(stops for a moment) can you smoke here?

Yes it's the outdoors.

Ooooooh.

The next camper arives and it is a boy with Brown hair and is wearing it as Emo. He has bleu eyes and is average hight for a guy. He is wearing Bleu jeans and a white T-Shirt with Lady GaGa on it.

The the next camper is Wesley.

Hi(looks around and see's Kelly). KELLY!!!!!(he runs over to her to give her a hug). Your here to?

Yes I am here to(give each other an hug). (A/N: there not a couple they are BF's )

So you two are dating?

No we are just friends(He gets his cigarrets and put it on).

The third camper arives its again a girl. She has blond hair that comes up to her waist. Has bleu eyes and is half a head bigger then Kelly. She is wearing a yellow tank top with a green skirt and green heels.

And here we have Leonie.

She ignors Chris completly because she see's Kelly her BFF.(so she is a better friend of her)

KEL!!!!

LEO!!!!!!

They give each other a big hug. Then Leonie see's Wesley. Your here to.

Yes hey Leo.

Yea hi

Oke well here is the fourth camper.

It's a Blond boy with gel in his hair. He has also bleu eyes only he wears Brown contacts. He is just a bit shorter then Wesley. He wears bleu jeans with a green T-Shirt. He is the First one who is not happy to be there.

And here is Lars.

He ignors Chris and He puts his bags down and put his MP3 player on so he doesn't hear anything. And walks over to where the others where standing. He gives a glare at Wesley who doesn't see it and goes on listening his Music.

Oké. Chris said.

And here comes contestant number 5…

Now on the dock was a boy a bit shorter then Lars with Brown spikey hair and Brown eyes. he is a bit chubby wich you can see because he is wearing a to small soccer T-Shirt and a sport trousers.

…Maurice.

Maurice waves at the others but the girls look disgusted so is Wesley and Lars is glaring at him.

Oké. Is everybody cranky or something. he asks Chris who just shrugs.

The sixth camper arived she had Brown curly hair has Brown eyes and is a bit taller then Leonie. She is wearing a pink tank top and dark bleu hot pants and Brown heels. She looked at the other's and thought loser's.

And here is contastant number 6 Danielle.

Then she put on a fake smile.

Hi Chris hi people I don't know and hi Lars and Maurice long time no see.

Hey Danielle they said in unison. Lars saying it not to happy. Yhen asks Chris.

Eh Chris am I gonna know everybody here because i know these Five already.

Mabye?

Ugh.

So that were the First six competitors. Okay this chapter was a bit short. Please review.

A/N: here are stereo types of the First six:

Kelly: Dumb Girl.  
Wesley: Bi Boy.  
Leonie: Junkie.  
Lars: Music Adict.  
Maurice: Fat Boy.  
Danielle: Queen Bee.


	2. Camping is not that fun as before part 2

Well here is part 2 Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI only my own characters.

Chapter 1: Camping is not that fun as before.

* * *

''Well I see the next boat coming this way.'' Chris said.

''I hope it's someone I like because I have a feeling that everyone who is competing are people I know.'' Lars said scowling. At the handsome host.

The seventh camper stepped on the dock. It was a girl who was taller then Leonie and Danielle. She had curly, very dark brown hair what almost looked like black which came up to her bra strap(that was under her shirt) and had green eyes. She was wearing a Dark purple T-Shirt underneath her leather jacket and Black jeans with a belt which had the pattern of a chess board and had Black high-tops on. With her arrival Lars his glaring immediately stopped and looked more happy.

''And the next contestant is our new Goth girl Robin.'' Chris said.

''I'm not a Goth at all.'' Robin said.

''Emo?'' Chris asked.

''No (rolls up her sleeves to show Chris her wrists) no cutting marks.''

''Then what are you, because you look like a freak?''

''Just myself, Duhh.'' She walks over to the others when suddenly Wesley jumps up in joy at the sight of his good friend.

''Robin you're here to that's great.''

''Oké enough chitchatting because here comes contestant number 8 Davy.''

Davy jumps of the boat and on the dock. He has black hair and is probably the tallest one there and has green eyes. He is wearing a Black T-Shirt and dark brown shorts.

''Hey man nice to be here, whooh.'' Davy said.

''Jo Davy glad you could make it.''

''Well I had to come I was forced.''

''Owhyea forgot about that.'' Chris said laughing sheepishly.

''No you didn't your just saying that to mess with him.'' Lars said again glaring at him.

''How do you even hear me trough your music?'' Chris asked.

''It's turned down so I can hear enough of your bullshit.''

''Going on here comes the next camper." Chris said ignoring Lars.

It wasn't just one contestant it were two.(much like Katie and Sadie did).

On the dock stepped the two girls. The one was taller and a bit skinnier then the other and had a white skin color. She had light Brown curly hair that came up to her shoulders and had brown eyes. She was wearing a Pink skirt with sandals and had a Light purple tank top on. The other one was a half a head shorter than here friend and had her hips a bit bigger and had dark skin color. She had curly black hair that came up to her waist and had brown eyes. She was wearing a Red T-Shirt and Bleu Jeans with converse.

Before Chris could even say there names Lars asked him. ''Why did Laurie and Thirza come together?''

''Because they sent in a audition tape together.'' Chris said irritated. ''Well here we have contestants nine and ten Laurie(White girl) and Thirza(Black girl).''

Danielle looked at Laurie for a moment before being fake nice again and said. ''He Laurie long time no see'' walking over to her and give her a hug.

''Hi Danielle nice seeing you again.''

The three of them walking over to the other's were Wesley was again excited to see another friend of his.(who is bye the way Thirza, he doesn't know Laurie much.)

While this was going they heard loud music coming from the lake. It was another contestant who was listening to his I-Pod which was on to loud because he was like 20 meters away from them.

He got of the boat when it arrived and walked straight over to were the other where.

''Oké well this is the eleventh camper…''

''Stefan.'' Lars answered for him which irritated Chris and making Lars happier by doing it.

Stefan was the same height as Lars, he had black hair with gel in it and green eyes. He whore a black T-Shirt the words ''Hardcore''on it and black jeans.

Stefan ignored everyone there with his music still on very loud until Lars walked up to him.

Stefan had his eyes closed while listening his music so he didn't know Lars came up to him.

Lars stopped at Stefan's side and the earplug that was in that ear, pulled it out and yelled in his ear. ''**Turn the Fucking music down you retard.**''

Stefan was shocked for a second by the sudden outburst but then glared furiously at Lars and Yelled. ''**What did you do that for**.''

''I just thought you otherwise couldn't hear me that's why I yelled.'' Lars said calm.

Stefan scowled at him for another minute and then put his earplug back in but turned it down this time.

The next camper was coming.

''And the next camper is Dennis.'' Chris said before Lars could intervene.

Dennis was a chubby geeky boy who is as tall as the longest girls, he has brown hair that is in a bowl cut and has brown eyes. He was wearing a not to nice outfit rather dorky and disgusting he was wearing soccer shorts and shirt and soccer shoes.

He looked really bored Lars was scowling at him the girls(and Wesley) looked disgusted at him for the bad fashion sense and the rest didn't pay attention at him except Maurice who is his friend (I sometimes doubted it is just friends).

''Hey Dennis how's it going?''

''So this are the other's?''

''You have a problem with that Tubby.'' Stefan asked raising a fist.

Dennis backed away from him. ''uh no not at all.'' Dennis said scared.

The thirteenth camper was coming this way and you could hear she was coming because she yelled. '' **Yo Yo Yo peeps Vannesa is coming this way so make some room.**''

A black chubby girl came up the dock and walked past Chris and yelled. ''**Oh my peeps from school are here to that is awesome.**'' The girl had brown eyes and had dark brown curly hair that came past here shoulders. She was wearing a Bleu T-Shirt and had a Bleu jean skirt on with a black legging.

''Wow she is BIG.'' Said Dennis who was standing besides Maurice who chuckled.

''What did you say Tubby your calling me big while you are even bigger as is your friend.'' Said a furious Vannesa.

''Uuh well no.'' said Dennis scared as hell.

''That's what I thought.'' Said Vannesa who walked over to Robin to talk.

''And here is Matthijs.'' Chris called to the other who looked up shrugged and went back to there one business.

There was standing the fourteenth camper with a soccer ball under his arm. He was short for a boy he had short blond hair and bleu eyes. He was wearing a black shirt which was open so you could see his stomach. He was also wearing a swimming trunk and flip-flops.

''Wow everyone is happy to see me.'' He said sarcastically.

''Yeah well get used to it.'' Chris said.

''Oké.'' He said shrugging.

On the next boat was the fifteenth camper and it was a red head (no it's not Izzy). It was a boy with short hair and green eyes. He was wearing normal jeans and T-Shirt and All Stars.

''And here we have Délano.''

''**Yo Dé**.'' Davy yelled.

''Hey.'' He responded.

When the always happy Wesley saw Délano he wasn't so happy anymore. But he pretended that he liked him and said.

''Hey Délano.'' With a to happy grin.

''Hey.'' Not to happy to see him either but also pretended.

Then the sixteenth camper came. ''And here is Annique.'' Chris said.

Of the boat came a gorgeous blond who was as tall as Leonie and had bleu eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a light brown skirt and a bleu tank top and flip-flops.

''Hey.'' She said walking past Chris and walking to the others.

''**Annique.**'' Wesley said while going to hug her.

''Wesley. You can let go now.'' She said after a minute of hugging.

And that were the other ten of the 26 now just 10 to go.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.

Stereotypes:

Robin: Rock Chick (sometimes a know-it-all).

Davy: Pranker.

Thirza an Laurie: SmartGirls.

Stefan: Loner.

Dennis: Dweeb.

Vanessa: Music/Dance Chick.

Matthijs: Jock.

Délano: Normal Guy.

Annique: Sports Girl.


End file.
